Team Magma and Aqua game night
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: Team Magma and Aqua are now disbanded. One day Maxie gets a call off Archie. He wants to make a game night! Contains multiple pairings, both straight and Yaoi. Look inside for pairings. Contains a bit of language. Suggestions are appreciated,.
1. Chapter 1

Team Magma and Aqua Game Night!

"This is so boring..." Courtney yawned, laying her head on Mack's shoulder.

The 3 admins and Brodie were bored out of their skulls. Team Magma and Aqua had just disbanded and frankily everyone was pissed. Courtney and Mack had nothing to do but listen to Tabitha and Brodie argue, Tabitha really hated the thief and it annoyed him further that the crossdresser was now complaining about nearly getting arrested because of the brats that foiled their plans.

"Seriously, why did I forget to bring Ditto?"

"Seriously Brodie, I do not give a damn!" Tabitha shouted at him for the 5th time in the hour.

"You two, stop it! Get over your goddamn sexual tension, make out and get lost!" Courtney yelled at them, causing Brodie to fall off his chair.

"What? Sexual what?" Tabitha questioned. Then he noticed the rest of Courtney's furious outburst. "Hey, I'm not gay!"

"Sure, Tabs, whatever you say..." Mack sighed. He did not want to listen to his girlfriend and his friend argue.

"Grow up, you four..." Maxie walked in.

"I just talked to Archie on the phone. He said he'll stop trying to bomb our apartment if he can come over with the admins and have a Game Night when we play different things..." He sighed.

"What? The Aquas?" Courtney said.

"Ah damn it. Shelly is so annoying god damn it, she keeps hitting on me..." Tabitha muttered.

"Stupid bitch... I hate her..." Brodie growled.

Courtney looked at him in shock.

"Seriously?! I thought you hated no one more than Tabitha, who you said you only 'dislike'!" She exclaimed.

"She's a bitch,ok? A total slutty whore..." The crossdressing thief muttered.

"When is this gamenight?" Mack asked.

"Today at 8:00pm." Maxie said.

The ex-magmas looked at the clock. 7pm. 1 hour to hell...

**OK, can people suggest what games they should play for the game night? Three I have in mind are Truth or Dare, I never and Spin the bottle. This will have straight and Yaoi pairings in it with a bit of conflict and onesidedness ^^'**

**The pairings :**

**Courtney x Mack**

**Brodie x Tabitha**

**Shelly x Tabitha**

**Maxie x Archie**

**Maybe some Matt x Amber as well. **

**Please review!**


	2. Spin the Bottle

Chapter 2

At 8:00pm

"Hello Max. Miss me?" Archie asked as he walked through the door.

"Not really." Maxie muttered.

"Ah well. I missed you so you must have missed me."Archie was here with Shelly,Matt and Amber.

"... What games did you have in mind anyway?" Maxie questioned, suspicious.

"Usual party games and fun games like Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, I Never, Charades and stuff." Archie said.

"Spin the bottle? Great..." Courtney muttered.

"That's what we are playing first!" Shelly smiled at Tabitha, who frowned and looked away.

"Spin the bottle first? Fine..." Maxie sighed. He could tell bad things were going to happen...

The ex-villains all sat in a circle.

"Okay, this version of spin the bottle is when a random player spins the bottle and when it stops, the bottle will point at two people using the two ends then they have to kiss." Archie explained. "I'll spin the bottle now." He slapped the bottle and it started spinning. When it stopped, It landed on Amber and Courtney.

"What? No way..."

"Do it..." Archie said.

Both pulled a face and kissed. Mack glared at Amber.

Archie spun it again. Shelly and Matt.

"At least it's not a girl..." Shelly muttered, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Least it's not a guy..." Matt lightly pecked her then indicated for Archie to spin the bottle.

Archie spun it and it landed on Brodie and yet again Matt.

"Damn it!" Matt cursed.

"What was it you just said before? Least it's not a guy? You just jynxed yourself. I hope you kiss better then you look..." Brodie said, mocking the Ex-Admin.

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"Compared to Tabitha and Mack, yes." Brodie grinned.

"Lolwut? Tabitha? I thought you hated him." Courtney said.

"He's handsome but I hate him, ok?" Brodie said, making his point clear.

"...Jerkhole..." Matt sighed and quickly kissed the thief.

"Archie, let me spin for a bit." Maxie said. Archie nodded and gave him the bottle.

Maxie spun it and it landed on Tabitha and Mack.

"Wow Brodie, you mention them and they need to kiss now. Small world." Maxie said.

Amber sniggered.

"Ah god damn..." Tabitha sighed.

"Dang it..." Mack muttered. He did not want to do this. 1. He was with Courtney. was straight.

"Come on, the sooner you do it, the sooner it's over with." Amber said.

"Fine..." Tabitha sighed. He kissed Mack then quickly pulled away.

"Tabs...Hate to say it but I think some of my respect for you died..." Courtney sighed.

Maxie spun the bottle while they were talking and snickered.

"What rotten luck. Tabitha, now you have to kiss Courtney..."

Tabitha and Courtney both cussed. What a lot of trouble. They quickly kissed then pulled away.

"I think you two rigged the bottle. I'll spin now." Brodie nicked the bottle off Maxie and spun it. It landed on Maxie and Archie.

"You got to be kidding me..." Archie grimaced.

Maxie went slightly red.

"You're joking."

"Sorry, it's the bottle's fault! You two need to get rid of the tension anyway." Brodie grinned. The two bosses frowned and kissed, both pulling away with red faces.

Archie growled and took the bottle back and spun it.

"Ha! Payback!" It landed on Brodie and Courtney.

"Why does it keep landing on me?" Courtney groaned.

"Doesn't bother me much. Least you aren't an ugly Aqua." Brodie said, kissing her and ignoring the glares from Mack.

"I'll spin now!" Shelly smiled. She spun and it landed on Archie and Mack.

"Seriously... 2nd time kissed a guy..." Mack grumbled. Archie sighed and quickly kissed the younger man. Courtney was getting really annoyed now.

Then the bottle was spun and Shelly and Mack relucantly kissed.

"Shelly, don't you dare steal my boyfriend." Courtney growled.

"Why would I? I'm not interested in Mack and you know it." Shelly said.

Archie spun the bottle and Mack and Matt had to kiss.

"Why the hell do I have to kiss so many guys?" Mack grumbled.

"Damn it..." Matt groaned. The two kissed then Mack went off somewhere.

"Where did he-" Before Shelly could finish her sentence they heard puking.

"I think he's being sick..." Tabitha said.

Maxie spun the bottle and it landed on Matt and Amber.

"Damn another dude!" Matt exclaimed.

"Pain in the... I hate Spin the Bottle..." Amber muttered before kissing Matt.

Archie grinned and spun the bottle. "I have the feeling the next ones will be complete riots..."

When the bottle stopped it was pointing at Brodie and Maxie.

"Oh bloody hell..." Maxie groaned.

"Hey, I'm not kissing a 50 odd year old man!" Brodie growled..

"50?! I'm only 38!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Don't argue, you're giving everyone headaches..." Courtney said.

Maxie glared at the bottle and pecked the younger man quickly.

He spun the bottle which landed on Archie and Shelly.

The two sighed and kissed.

The bottle was spun again and Mack (who had recovered) and Amber relucantly kissed.

Then Courtney and Matt had to kiss. After it Matt was unconcious from being hit in the face by the female magma.

Maxie spun the bottle and Amber and Archie kissed.

"Complete riots? The only interesting kisses in the whole thing were probably Brodie and Matt, Tabitha and Mack, Archie and Maxie, Mack and Matt, Brodie and Maxie and Courtney and Matt. Dull if you ask me." Shelly sighed.

Archie smirked. "Really? Didn't Tabitha and Mack kissing annoy you though?"

"...Shut up please..."

Courtney sighed and spun the bottle.

It landed on Tabitha and Brodie.

"You gotta be bloody kidding me!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"Well uh yeah! N-No way am I kissing my stuck up, stubborn ex-commander!" Brodie shouted.

"Stuck up? Stubborn? Well I don't want to be forced to kiss a bisexual, insane crossdressing thief!"

"What?! I'm not insane!"

Courtney and Mack sighed.

"Will they ever stop arguing?" Courtney sighed.

"Let's shut them up then..." Mack said.

They pushed the two arguing males towards each other so they kissed.

"What the hell?! Why did you do that?" Tabitha shouted at his fellow admins, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"To shut you two up." Courtney said.

"I goddamn hate you..." Brodie said, feeling heat on his face.

"You hate EVERYONE don't you, idiot thief?" Shelly taunted.

"What'd you say, Clamperl?!"

"Drop it! Drop it! Shut up already!" Archie shouted.

"Sheez, you are like little children, all of you. You are adults, not 3 year olds." Maxie sighed.

Shelly spun the bottle while the others were arguing and grinned.

"Idiot crossdresser thief, looks like you have to kiss Archie now."

"For Arceus' sake,Stop calling me an idiot!"

"Don't you start arguing again." Archie said, quickly kissing the thief.

Maxie sighed. "Let's move onto the next game..."

"One more spin." Archie spun the bottle again and Tabitha and Amber had to kiss.

"What the hell is next?"

**The results of the bottle spin were completely random as I used to determine who kiss. Some of the pairings were goddamn gross though... What game should I do next?**


End file.
